Cosmetics containers of this type serve for transporting, selling and/or storing a cosmetic with a liquid or pasty consistency accommodated in the storage container, such as, for example, mascara, lip gloss or the like. The cosmetic located in the storage container can be withdrawn by the user in the desired amount through the removal opening. The removal opening can be closed with a closure cap (cover) belonging to the cosmetics container in order to prevent accidental leaking of the cosmetic and to protect the cosmetic, e.g. from drying up. It is known to provide an applicator on the closure cap with which the cosmetic can be specifically removed and applied.
The closure cap is most frequently detachably fastened on the storage container by means of a threaded connection. In addition, so-called threadless closure mechanisms are also known in which the closure cap can be detachably locked in its closing position on the storage container by means of at least one latching means that acts between the closure cap and the storage container. The lock can be released again by manually applying a tensile force on to the closure cap. In the case of the known cosmetics containers with threadless closure mechanisms, this lock is at times released accidentally, so that cosmetic agents can leak out and/or dry up.
It is an object of the invention to propose a cosmetics container of the type mentioned in the introduction with an improved threadless closure mechanism.